Save Me, Lead Me From My Solitude
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Years ago Christine and Erik left Paris after the performance of Don Juan. Now years later the owners of the Opera Populaire have asked Christine to once again sing for them, what will happen when old faces come face to face with each other once more? And how will they react to the infamous Phantom having a child with the star Soprano of the opera house?
1. Chapter I

**I know it's not a new chapter to one of my stories, but I've been in a Phantom of the Opera kick for a little bit and especially after I found out that Andrew Lloyd Webber made a sequel! I especially love Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum as The Phantom(Erik Destler) and Christine Daee from the 2004 movie. Anyway, this is a little plot that I have in my head where Christine didn't go through with the plan during Don Juan Triumphant and left with the Phantom and they ended up leaving Paris and started a family. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_

 _ **Lead me, save me from my solitude**_

 _ **Say you want me with you here beside you**_

 _ **Anywhere you go let me go too**_

 _ **Christine, that's all I ask of you!**_

 _As they rushed through the streets of Paris after the ending of Don Juan Triumphant hand in hand, Christine kept looking over her shoulder to see if they were followed. Erik gently tugged on her hand to turn her to him. "Christine, there's no one following us my love," he told her, running his hands along her upper arms. Christine sighed and tried to relax._

 _"I can't help it Erik... I'm nervous that Raoul will come up behind us any moment to try and take me away from you," she said softly. Erik pulled her close to him, running his fingers through her long brown curls._

 _"I promise you, no one will take you away from me for as long as I breathe," he said, trying to reassure her. Christine smiled and looked up at him._

 _"How do you always know exactly what to say my Angel?" she asked him. Erik chuckled and kissed her forehead._

 _"I don't know my dear, I've always been good with words," he told her. They looked towards the train station as a trains horn rang out. "Come Christine, we mustn't waste more time. We need to get to the station before the last train leaves tonight," he told her, taking her hand once more._

 _"Where are we going?" she asked. He smiled and looked back at her._

 _"Wherever our dreams take us," he told her, making her smile and nod. One thought going through their minds as they reached the docks._

 ** _"Past the point of no return, the final threshold_**

 ** _The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_**

 ** _We've passed the point of no return..."_**

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

Erik woke to the sound of waves splashing outside the window of his and Christine's bedroom. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked down to the beautiful woman beside him and smiled. He thought back to the best three years of his damned existence with a smile as he put a hand on his wife's swollen stomach not believing that in a short few weeks he'd be a father to a child. Of course there was always a fear in his mind that the poor child would inherit his deformity and be forced to live the same life he'd done for the past twenty five years, though every time he voiced his fear his wife would reassure him that the child would be loved by both it's parents no matter what it looked like. He placed a gentle kiss to Christine's belly before moving up to kiss her nose and getting out of bed. He put on his wig and a shirt before walking to the door, having left his mask on the table by the bed due to Christine making a rule of him not wearing it in the house after they had settled down in the port city of Gibraltar.

He took one last look at his sleeping wife and left the room, going to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. As he cooked he recalled the past three years since leaving France. After the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_ they had sneaked out of Paris on the last train of the night. The train had taken them to Monaco, from there they took a ship to Rome and spent some time there. Christine had sang in the Opera house there and Erik had been an architect, designing buildings and houses for those who liked his designs. Soon they had grown restless and traveled farther south to Valletta on the island of Malta. It was a beautiful place and it was there that Erik had asked Christine to marry him.

* * *

 _They were walking along the beach at sunset, hand in hand and watched the waves crash into the rocks farther out. Erik had been hoping for this night for months, having wanted to ask her the night they fled Paris but decided that it wasn't the right time to ask her such a thing. He watched as she smiled, sticking her feet in the water and looking out to the sea. He recalled many of times where his Christine would tell him stories of her childhood in the city of Galve, Sweden where she lived in the house by the sea. He reached into his pocket and felt the little box he'd been carrying since they'd left Rome, always keeping it with him and waiting for the right moment to ask her the question he'd desperately been wanting to ask her since they left Paris. He decided that now was the best time to ask her, he had the perfect setting and knew just what to say in that moment. He gently took her hand and turned her to face him. "Christine, may I ask you something?" he asked her. She giggled._

 _"You just did Angel," she told him, smiling. This made Erik chuckle and roll his eyes._

 _"You know what I mean," he said. Christine smiled and nodded for him to continue, he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Christine... These past few months have been the best months of my life. Never once did I imagine that I'd find someone who could ever look beyond the monstrosity that is my face and accept me for the man I truly am and love me. For twenty two years I have been cast aside and looked at like I was some demon who should have never existed, but then I had heard you sing and knew that you were my one chance to see the beauty of the world... That I could finally have a happiness that I had only seen from the short glimpses from box 5 in the Opera house when I would watch," he said. He got down on one knee and pulled out the box and opened it to reveal a diamond with two sapphires, one on either side of it. Christine gasped softly and put a hand over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. "The moment you saw my face you were not scared... You accepted me for who I am, not what I look like... Christine Daee... Will you make me the happiest I've ever been and say you'll become my wife...?" he asked, nervous. Christine smiled and nodded._

 _"Oh Erik... Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply. Erik smiled and in that moment, he was truly happy._

* * *

They had traveled back to Rome shortly after and had gotten married before getting on the first ship to Gibraltar. They stayed there for awhile and Erik decided that they'd live there when Christine mentioned that it felt just like living back in Sweden. He worked as a carpenter and architect for six months before buying the house they were now living in by the coast, the way his wife's eyes lit up when he'd shown her the inside of the house he knew he'd made the right decision. They had lived happily alone for the first two years of their marriage in their small little house by the sea. Then one day at dinner after a long day at work, Christine had told him about their soon to be child. Oh how he thought he couldn't get any happier than the day she had agreed to be his wife, the day he found out he'd be a father was the second happiest day of his life. Six months into her pregnancy he had started thinking about his own childhood and worried that he'd condemn the child to the same type of life that he'd been subjected to. When Christine learned about his fears she had soothed him with her kind and reassuring words.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his wife's arms around his middle. He smiled and looked down at her, kissing her head. "Good morning my love," he said. Christine smiled up at him.

"Good morning Angel, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked him. Erik chuckled and put the food on some plates and put them at the table, pulling out a chair for her.

"You looked so peaceful to disturb so I let you sleep," he said as she sat down. He moved over to sit at his own place at the table. "Besides, you need all the rest you can get before the child arrives," he added, starting to eat. Christine smiled, rubbing her belly softly.

"I can barely wait for her to come," she said. Erik chuckled and looked at her.

"Still think it's going to be a girl?" he asked her. Christine smiled and nodded.

"She's going to be a beautiful little girl who takes after her stubborn father," she said. Erik rolled his eyes.

"I hope not. I'd rather her look exactly like her mother and act just like her," he said. Christine giggled as she ate. Erik smiled and watched her, thinking about how much things had changed since he first heard her sing at the opera house all those years ago. He didn't notice that she caught him staring at her and was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her call his name. "Yes love?" he asked.

"I was asking what you were thinking about," she said. Erik smiled softly, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"I was thinking about how wonderful our life has been the past three years..." he said, getting up and kneels in front of her, placing his hands on her belly. "And how lucky we are to have a family after everything that's happened," he added, placing a soft kiss on her stomach. He chuckled when he felt the baby kick in response. "Yes, yes little one. Papa loves both you and your mother," he said. Christine giggled and kissed his head.

"I believe it's time for you to get to work Angel or you're going to be late," she said. Erik sighed and looked over to the clock.

"Yes I suppose you're right," he said, standing up. "I'll be home by dinner my love," he told her, putting his mask on and kissing her forehead. Christine smiled and kissed his cheek.

"We'll be here waiting for you," she said. Erik smiled and grabbed his cloak before leaving the house. Yes, he was truly happy as he walked to work. He had a beautiful wife and would soon have a beautiful child to complete his perfect family. He only hoped that the past wouldn't come back to haunt them.

* * *

 **Yay! finally done with this chapter. If I don't get another chapter up today, please understand that it is due to me remembering my grandmother as it is two years exactly that she passed away today and it's a little bit of a tough day for me. We lost her shortly after my 15th birthday and it's still hard for us to function in the month of March.**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Chapter II

**I'm back and happier! So here's chapter two! Baby makes an appearance in this one and you can give me suggestions on what kind of chapters I should do for fillers until the real story picks up between the little family Christine and Erik will now have. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter II**_

It was nearly lunch time when a messenger came by the work site Erik was at. He was busy looking between the building and the blueprints making small changes as the workers worked when a voice broke through his thoughts. "Signore Destler?" a young males voice asked. Erik looked up to see a young teenage boy no older than 15 standing in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked the boy. The boy smiled and sighed in relief.

"My name is Alexi Esperes, my mother is a midwife she told me to come get you," the young man, Alexi, told him. Erik's eyes went wide.

"The baby is coming now?" He asked. Alexi nodded and Erik quickly grabbed his things. "Well what are we waiting for lad, let's go!" he shouted as he started to leave. The foreman yelled out to him.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Works not done for the day yet!" he yelled. Erik looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to be a father Signore!" he called back, making the foreman chuckle and shake his head. Erik and Alexi nearly sprinted the entire way back to the house. Once inside Erik called out. "Christine?!"

"We're in the bedroom Signore," a woman's voice rang through the house. Erik quickly made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom and looked to Christine who was making a pained face. He walked over and gently brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Erik...?" she asked tiredly. Erik smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here Christine," he said softly. She smiled softly before grimacing in pain at a contraction. Erik frowned and kissed her knuckles as she took deep breaths. The midwife looked to Erik.

"Signore Destler, I must ask you to wait outside for this next part," she said softly. Erik sighed and nodded, kissing Christine's forehead.

"I'll be down in the drawing room," he told her. Christine nodded and squeezed his hand before he left the room. The next few minutes were agonizing for both Christine and Erik. For Christine it was agonizing to push the child out of her body, and for Erik it was agonizing to hear his wife cry out in so much pain that he knew he was partially responsible for. Finally the cries of pain stopped and the cries of a child broke through the air. Erik looked up as the midwife came down the stairs, he got up and walked over to her. "Signora, how are they?" he asked her. She smiled.

"You're wife is tired but relieved," she said.

"And the child?" he asked.

"She's healthy, but Signore... You should know one thing," she said. Erik looked at her to explain. "Her face Signore, the right side is red, scarred, and raw... Like it never fully developed," she explained. Erik nodded, holding back tears and moved past her to go to Christine and the child. He entered the room and stood in the doorway watching Christine and the baby. Christine caught sight of him and smiled up at him.

"Erik... She's beautiful," she said. Erik slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the little babe in Christine's arms and gently ran his finger along her right cheek. "She looks just like you Erik," Christine told him. Erik smiled softly and looked to her with tears in his eyes.

"Yet she's as beautiful as her mother," he said softly. Christine smiled and kissed him gently. Erik kissed back, careful of the little one in between them. They pulled away and Christine looked back down at their daughter who was looking curiously around the room and at them.

"She needs a name still," she told Erik. Erik gently took the little girl from Christine and held her close to him, thinking.

"What about Sophia? Sophia Marie Destler?" he asked his wife. Christine smiled.

"I think it's perfect, and I believe she likes it as well," she said, looking down at the smiling little girl. Erik smiled happily and put an arm around Christine as he held Sophia.

"Well then... Welcome to the world Sophia, I'm your Papa and this is your Mama. We love you more than anything in the world, no matter how you look," he said, kissing Sophia on the forehead. The small family sat there in happiness as they celebrated the day they finally became a full family, not caring what the future would bring.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter two and baby Sophia finally makes an appearance! Don't worry, for all you Love Never Dies fans out there Gustave will still come into the story in one of the filler chapters! I'm hoping to do three or four of them before jumping to when Sophia is 17 years old, making Gustave 15 when the big story plot is started. Anyway, I will start working on Chapter III tonight and I may not get it done as I am going to see Beauty and the Beast with my dad and best friend tonight at like midnight and will have to wait to finish and post it tomorrow! Please keep reading and reviewing and I will try to put in any suggestions that you have!**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
